Hold My Hand
by Threaded Needles
Summary: The one thing he never got to hear, the one thing she never wanted to tell him, never to be heard by him, or known. But it's not what it seems. So much more complicated than just a death, and it's up to Robin and Artemis to untangle the mystery. SpitFire.
1. The Death of Kid Flash

_Hold My Hand-_

_-Threaded Needles_

"Artemis, if you want... he's stable," Robin said, a grim smile on his face. His face was a pasty pale, his eyes thankfully not betraying due to his mask, but his entire body was numb and shivering.

The blonde got up, leaving behind Zatanna who was crying loudly, hiccuping and coughing into a paper towel. She had a cup of water next to her, sitting precariously on the back of the chair she was sitting in. Conner was sitting next to Meghan, his arm wrapper around her while she dozed against his shoulder and he looked on, trying not to show his emotions too deeply.

Kaldur got up to speak with Robin before Artemis could even react to what the Boy Wonder had to say.

"I do not think it wise to allow her in there," Kal said in a low whisper.

"Dude, he is _dying _in there. She's going to feel like absolute shit if he does die, and now your trying to tell her that she can't stay in there with him while he's going?"

Kal rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "I believe it will be too hard on her, but I believe it to be worse if she's there with him. She will feel almost like it is more her fault more than ever."

Artemis got up, and pushed past Kaldur violently and opened the doors to the infirmary. It was dark, but a single dull light was on and she opened the door to that closed off area. She wanted to recoil at the sight, fear shooting through her entire body, disgusted by him.

His hair was matted, a read mess, sticking up, blood clotted into it. He was shirtless, a bandage over his left chest area, and one wrapped around from just above his belly-button to his waist. His shoulder was bad, the bandage having just been put on, already wet and sticky with crimson blood. There was another bandage over his forehead that tied down over his right eye.

His left wrist was broken, in a sling while his right one was fractured, held in place, and his knuckles bloody and bruised. Each of his fingers had band-aids on them, and he had an IV hooked into his elbow, and the thing on his finger that monitored his heartbeat.

Ignoring the want to throw up by all the mess she crossed the room, unzipped her coat, put it into the chair and then sat down.

**X**

_"Watch out!" He screamed, throwing his hands up as he dodged a mass of heat and power thrown by Klarion himself. _

_She frowned. "Watch yourself I know what I'm doing," she said, then reloaded an arrow. Her and Wally had become closer since they had gotten over the whole 'Don't believe in magic' thing, but it still pissed her off when he tried to act like the 'over-protective boyfriend'. _

_She loaded an arrow again, but before she could react Klarion had already targeted and shot at her, aiming to kill. _

_"I said watch it!" Wally yelled, slamming into her, throwing her back several meters and causing her shoulder blade to dislocate. She felt lopsided as she got up, noticing Wally laying there unconscious She rubbed her shoulder, gritted her teeth, and popped it back into place, screaming in pain. _

_"Ass," she mumbled to the conscious speedster, loading the bow again. _

* * *

She ended up spending the night at the hospital. She felt it to be her fault, and after an hour of watching Wally's steady heartbeat, Robin came in, offering her a ride home with Bruce Wayne. She turned him down, and situated better in the chair. Boy Wonder returned minutes later with a cup of coffee and a thermos filled with more.

Her mother was understanding and told her to come home when she felt comfortable to. She knew she stay awake thirty-four hours, she had done it once when she had stayed at Wally's house, forced to be on a recon mission with the annoying speedster and it being the only close stakeout place.

She didn't now how much longer she could stay awake past that, but by nine the next morning she had had three cups of coffee and her hands were shaking with lack of sleep. Wally's heartbeat was wavering, but only slightly, sometimes dipping. He slept on though, and she wondered vaguely if he was hungry, like he usually was.

Digging through her bag, she pulled out a few things of yogurt. She searched through it until she grasped a spoon. She put them both on the stand next to her and leaned forward to watch the steady breathing of the boy.

* * *

_Once Klarion had left, Artemis finally put her attention towards Kid Flash. The boy had been unconscious since he had pushed her out of the way. She bent down next to him and slowly sat him up. He groaned and his head rolled against her. _

_Frowning, she went to push him away, but instead noticed the fact that he was bleeding from his eye. Grimacing, she looked at his clothes, which were saturated with blood. Carefully she peeled the top of his spandex away that let her slice it open with a pocket knife. She opened it so she could see his chest and all the blood rushed from her face in a second. Large parts of him had been opened up, bleeding profusely. She could see his ribs broken, where she could normally see them were poking out, obviously shattered._

_"Wally," she whispered, shaking him gently. He didn't open his eyes or budge. She tried again. "Wal-bug."_

_His eyes barely fluttered open, almost like it was taking all of his strength just to stay awake. "Hey, beautiful," he drawled before falling back to sleep. _

_"Wally, Wally!" She screamed, shaking him._

* * *

"Wally, please wake up," she whispered. She was holding his left hand with both of hers. She rubbed pad of her thumb lightly against his knuckles. She breathed in deeply, holding in her tears as the heartbeat dipped drastically.

She bit her bottom lip as two tears rolled down her cheek. "Wal-bug, wake up, please, please..." she shuddered, her vision blurring.

She expected him to call her beautiful, to touch her shoulder and kiss her forehead. Or even to call her bitch and to stop sobbing over his blankets and punch her playfully. But when she looked over to him, he was still fast asleep. "Wal-bug, stop, wake up, please, please, your scaring me."

* * *

_"Artemis, try not to take this too hard, it's not your fault, but Wally's in critical, you can't see him." Robin said, pacing the outside of the door with Artemis._

_The archer sighed and pressed her hands against her cheeks to stop herself from crying. "He's going to die isn't she?"_

_Robin looked away. "I don't know. He might. But if he does..." he trailed off. "You need to tell him, regardless."_

_She looked upwards, "How do you know?"_

_"You need to put a lock on your diary." He stated._

* * *

When he woke up, it was very early in the morning, about three-nineteen am. She was considering napping, but the second he stirred, opened the eye that wasn't bandaged and looked around vaguely, struggling to breath.

"Wally!" She said excitedly, giving him an awkward hug so she wouldn't hurt him and kissing his cheek.

He groaned in pain. "H...hey, beau-beautiful..." He said, taking long sharp breaths between the words.

She smiled sheepishly, then looked at the rather slow heartbeat that he had. "Wally, I have something to tell you," she said in a breathless rush.

"W-wha, shu-sugar? Ca-can't it... wait?" he asked, the beat of his heart slowing again. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"No! No, please, Wally, just, stay awake," she whispered, taking his hand into hers. "Please, stay awake! I love you!" She declared. Unfortunately, it felt to deaf ears. The only sound was the long ear-piercing sound of the monitor.

Her lip quivered and she looked him closely. "Wally, please come back." she whispered, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she brought his hands up to her lips and she kissed his broken knuckle. "Please come back."

* * *

She didn't want to attend the funeral. But she did. She didn't know how to dress, black as a show of his family, or in her team uniform as a member of his alliance? In the end she donned the green outfit.

Wally's mother and father were there, of course. His mother seemed to cry so much, into a laced cloth. She hugged Artemis and thanked her for being Wally's best friend and for how she had always hoped that the blonde would be part of the family. His father was little words, but patted her on the head and thanked her for being there for him.

Robin sat in a corner in a fold-away chair, looking down at his shoes, his cape wrapped around his shoulders. No one made an attempt to talk to him or consolidate him, though Zatanna did sit on her knees and tried to talk to him.

When it ended only her and Rob remained. She sat next to his grave, placed flowers and placed her forehead against the grave marker, crying loudly and uncontrollably.

"Artemis, c'mon, I've got something to show you." The boy wonder said, touching her shoulder.

"N-no, it's my fault he's dead."

Robin grabbed her, got her on her feet and whipped out a letter from his pocket. "Read it."


	2. Subject 20332

_Hold My Hand-_

_-Threaded Needles_

**Five Years Later**

The paper was useless. Everything about it. The second her comrade had handed it to her she opened it, nearly tearing it. The only thing it contained was a phone number. She had no doubt it was fluke, a fake, someone trying to track her, and Rob had been the carrier for it.

Although the number had been crumpled, torn and thrown in the trash she could see the numbers as though they'd been burned into her body. Each living second, she could see them. But she never succumbed to the desire- no she had bigger things to worry about.

Klarion. The one person who took Wally away from in her a few meager seconds, all because of her. Her. She'd stay up at night, wondering, worrying that they'd never find the Witch Boy. Zatanna had been helpful for the first few months, using a tracker spell to get a general location on him, however, by the time they'd arrive, he'd be gone.

Slowly, the team drifted apart. M'gann left a small note on the table one day, writing an apology, but she had better things to do besides try and untangle Artemis's psychoatic desire to destroy Klarion. Connor wasn't much better- leaving with Sphere and Wolf, however left no note.

Kaldur finally told them they were no team with three members gone, and he too finally broke off. Leaving it with just Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna. But they too finally had enough of her desires and split, got married and had a kid.

Although Zatanna and Robin still kept in touch, she still felt oddly misplaced from the team, almost like when she was being accused strongly for being the mole. Even after Klarion had been killed and forgotten she still felt so strong about his death that she somehow- _somehow _knew it wasn't over.

* * *

Visiting his grave became weekly. Every Friday, since she had nothing better to do with her life, she'd bring a batch of flowers, wrapped with some decorative cheap ribbon and replace them with the old ones. She'd sometimes stay an hour or two and talk to him about things that had gone on throughout the week, while other days she'd only stay a few minutes- enough time to give a 'I love you' and leave.

This time though, when she got to the grave, someone was already standing there. It took a minute of walking to see a good enough outline to even place the figure. And unlike the Uncle or Father of him that she was expecting, it was someone much more different.

"Hey, Sis," The woman's short drawl teased, sliding her white-red mask off and letting it dangle off a finger by it's strap. "Long time no see."

Artemis ignored her, laid the flowers down and got back up. "What do you want Jade?"

Jade smiled, almost as wide as her mask. "Well, since you've been refusing for five years to call me, I figured I should give this to you in person." She handed the blonde a file folder, crammed with information, labeled '_Subject: 20332'._

Artemis took it cautiously and thumbed through a few of the pages. She stopped when she came to a familiar red-head's picture. "Wally?" Her thumb caressed the picture mindlessly.

"I can't tell you much, but," Jade began, cuddling a bundle in her arms, "I know that Klarion didn't just kill Wally for giggles. He knew it would break up the team. And he knew you'd kill him."

Artemis looked at the ground, her boots muddy and scuffed. "So?"

"Read it, it's too elaborate to explain in the few sentences I could ever give you." Jade said, pushing the folder deeper into her sisters hands. With that, she left.

Artemis looked at the folder, almost like it was a desperate life force.

_Could Wally really be alive? _

* * *

Even though it was late, Artemis found herself banging on the door to Dick and Zatanna's house, shivering under her coat. After a few minutes, Zatanna opened the door, and behind her a rather sleepy looking husband.

Artemis let herself right in and dumped the folder contents over the table. Zatanna picked up the picture of Wally. "I thought we were done with this like three years ago, when you killed Klarion."

"Cheshire gave it to me," Artemis said thoughtfully. "I know you guys don't trust her, and I really shouldn't, but it was never Jade who betrayed me in my family."

Dick rubbed his eyes and pulled a few pieces toward him, and read it. "Project 20332, posesses; superhuman speed, accelerated healing factors, superhuman endurance, and superhuman reflexes."

"Sounds like Wally," Zatanna commented, then proceeded to read off another page. "Vital Statistics. Real Name: Wallace Rudolph West. Alias: Kid Flash. Age: 21. Species: Human. Designation: B03."

"Jesus Christ they know everything about him," Artemis said with a frown. "I'm confused though. I watched Wally die. I was _there _when he died. I know what I saw."

Zatanna bit her lip. "Guys, this might be a seriously bad time to mention it, but when we were in the hospital, I felt some seriously wicked magic going on in there. That could have been a fake, like a doll designed to last only fourty-some hours before it 'died', and then had someone working on the inside to get rid of said doll and to make it continue to look like he had died."

Dick slammed his hand down. "Klarion! Damnit! He's played us! Wally is alive, he's just captive!" He got up and shoved all of the papers off in an irrational burst of anger. He sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, we can't get worked up-"

"Your the only one getting worked up." Artemis interjected.

"-We have to make sure Wally really isn't dead. If we can prove that, you can start your psycho-stalking antics back up, Artemis."

"Two questions, seriously. How to we prove a guy isn't dead? And what do you mean _psycho?" _

The man replied by handing her a sharp pointed shovel.

_A.N. Oh, plot bunny! Yes my friends, Wally West is not dead! Or is he? Well, Artemis and Dick are gonna go dig up his grave and see for you! _

_Note: Cheshire plays on the bad guy side, however will periodically hand out info to Artemis, hinting she is actually on the good guys side. She is also married to Roy, and has already born to Lian. _

_The next chapter will not be following Artemis and Dick and Zatanna, but rather a different character I'm sure your all eager to learn where they've been ;)_


	3. Something Red and Something Empty

"Master Jason, it would appear you have a visitor," Alfred said, his low voice almost lulling the teen he was talking to back to sleep. Said teen was in bed, attempting to sleep- as one usually does at four-thirty-nine in the morning- and not enjoying the fact that he had a visitor as four-thirty-nine, as stated above, as he was attempting to sleep.

He rolled, a bit too far, over to the right and fell off his bed, only held up by his fast thinking and his hand underneath him, keeping him up. "Okay, tell them I'll be there in a few minutes," he said, wondering if he could just _go back to sleep. _

Instead, his logical mind clashed with the one part of his mind that screamed he should at least check out what was going on. So, he got off his hand, got to his feet and stumbled around in his room until he found a lamp switch to turn on and a dresser to open to get clothes that weren't blue pajamas.

Once he was dressed in at least casual jeans and had a shirt in his hand (forget socks and shoes, he was too busy thinking about who could be there at four-thirty), he exited the room, shut the door and walked down the hall, pulling on the shirt.

In the main room, there was Alfred, standing by the small table with two chairs across from each other, wedged in under the table.

Except one chair wasn't wedged.

When Jason sat down in the opposite chair, he was able to see who pulled out the other chair and was currently residing in it. It was a girl, medium height- he'd probably guess five foot and some odd inches- and a ragged build. Her hair was a stunning red, deep and long, and her eyes a glittering gray. She stood when he sat, almost toppling over.

"Uh, you can sit," he said in a calm voice. What was she doing there? And why'd she look like she had been beaten to death and then forced to walk on hot coals?

She did, slumped backwards into the chair, but kept her eyes on Jason. "Jason, right, I need your help with something. Well, not exactly _your _help per say, but more so _Robin's._"

His eyes narrowed. How could she know that he was the Batman's right hand… teen? Was she stalking him, had she been outside his window only minutes before, or could she possibly be working for someone who had been of higher intelligence and simply sent her because she was a girl? He looked down at the tea Alfred had set out for them. "So?"

"My father sent me," she said quietly. "I thought since he was your best friend you've have the interest in helping me get him out of the prison."

He moves in his chair slightly. Best friend? He couldn't even begin to think of whom his best friend was, and if he could they certainly weren't in prison, nor had a little girl with a mission to save him from there. "I think you may be mistaken-"

"No, my father told me. Mr. Wayne's child, he is Robin. I was told all the adventures of you two, how you'd fight crime together and were best friends. I know virtually everything there is to know about you."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason checked her features, eyes were gray, and no-one came to mind when he thought of gray eyes, however the red hair rang a bell in his head for the West family. "Alfred, take-"

"Willow, sir," The red head interjected, lacing her tiny fingers together and then holding them under her chin.

"Yes, Alfred, take Willow to the Bath Room, and whether she does it herself, or you do it for her, make sure she gets clean and disinfected. I have something to do."

Alfred bowed, and then held out an arm for Willow. The red-head, all together confused, took it and then followed the butler through the house.

Jason, now that he was alone, located the phone and dialed quickly. He didn't know when Bruce would be up, and didn't know if Willow or Alfred would return soon.

The phone rang four times, and before he could slam it down and try again, they answered. "Hello?"

"Zatanna, I've got a complete stranger here who looks like she's been through hell and back and sent by her father to get help from Robin. I think she's delirious. I need to speak with Dick."

Zatanna sighed, and shuffling was heard. "Sorry Jason, he's out. Why don't you bring this stranger over and I'll see what I can do for her while he's out?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit," Jason said, hanging up and then going down the hall to find Willow and Alfred.

* * *

Feeling uneasy, Artemis followed her best-friend's husband through the darkened graveyard. The shovel was heavy in her hand, and her stomach was in several knots. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way to tell if Wally is still alive or not. We may have tricked, so we need to figure this out, okay? If you want out, just give the call."

"No, no," Artemis said, almost unwinding at the sight of his grave. The flowers she had laid there earlier were still there, in the same state as she had left them.

Dick started up, moved the flowers and then stuck the shovel in the ground and moved the dirt. She thought it was a complete violation of his grave.

She helped, slightly. Every few seconds she'd stop because she felt sick. When Dick finally hit the large box underneath, she had to wince away while he worked it out of the ground and above. "Your honors?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, bent down on one knee and opened the first latch, causing an eerie dust cloud to rise up, and her to cough. The second one fell off at her touch, while the third one opened with a loud click. She closed her eyes, expecting to see his horribly mangled body preserved, or even a treacherous pile of bones, decaying with worms and dirt.

It was neither.

Dick let out a frustrated groan above her, then turned and punched a sad looking tree. When she peaked in the casket, her eyes welled up with tears, and whether it was with happiness or sadness, she couldn't tell.

The casket- long believed to hold Wallace Rudolph West, after dying a painful death at the hands of Klarion- was empty.

_A.N. And there you have it! Wally is Alive, so LONG LIVE SPITFIRE!_

_But, what about Willow? Is she there as a bad guy or a good guy? _


	4. Prettier in Person

_Hold My Hand-_

_-Threaded Needles_

The last thing Jason wanted to do was walk some psycho girl through the streets in the middle of the night who knew his secret identity and _still _thought they were friends. And then she didn't want to talk. Nada. Every conversation starter in the world he had tried, and she would answer simply, before cutting the conversation off with an invisible knife.

Luckily, Dick and Zatanna's house wasn't far, and it was early enough in the morning for Zatanna to be up, Dick gone, and Baby Kiwi (a nickname that Artemis had gave the newborn) to still be sleeping. Being as Zatanna was a female, and rather energetic and upbeat, hopefully she could get a conversation flowing with Willow and would be helpful in some sort of way.

_Really, who just shows up on your doorstep and says that your best friend is their father?! _He thought angrily as they neared the house. "Can you at least tell me something about you?" He asked the red-head female.

Her eyes shifted over to him. A second later he was standing alone on a deserted street. He opened his mouth- had she gone invisible?- when with windy gust, the girl was right back next to him, arm over his shoulder, though she was at least four inches shorter than him.

"So what, your the daughter of Barry Allen, I know he recently had twins but your way too old to be one."

She shook her head. "Willow, Willow West. Also known as subject 20332."

He scratched his head. Confusion swept over him. He was a master detective, right? So why was he so confused? She was a speedster- she had obviously just proved that- but if she wasn't one of the twins going under a false name of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen, the who the hell was she the daughter of?

She giggled, then held up a finger. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody else, okay Jason?"

He frowned, he should agree, but something about her voice didn't settle right with him. Too... happy. Like a little girl, too young. And maybe... flirty? He didn't trust that tone of voice, but what could he do, simply tell her no thanks? She might tell the truth, so take the risk?

He sighed, his mind hurting from everything that seemed to be going on and colliding in his mind. Why was this so hard, he was an expert detective! "Okay, okay, spill, what's up?"

* * *

Artemis walked back to Zatanna's house slowly, letting Dick go ahead so she could walk in solitude and mull things over. Wally wasn't in his casket- but that didn't mean he was alive. For all she knew Klarion had taken him, experimented, got bored and threw him away.

She failed to see any good in this. One part of her, the part that throbbed when she thought about him, had enough genius to show her the light that they wouldn't just kill him, even after experimentation. Whatever the experimentation might be.

But the second she entered Zatanna and Dick's house, she immediately knew what that would be. Sitting in a chair, across from Jason, which she was unsure as to why he was there, was practically a miniature Wally. Bright red-hair, lithe figure, and the occasional casual snarky comeback. It was like Wally in female form.

She raised an eyebrow. Had he been turned into a female...?

"Artemis!" The girl said, somehow getting out of her chair, which seemed to be held in a position specifically to hold her down, with Velcro around her wrists and everything, and sprinting across the small area to latch herself around Artemis. "My father told me all about you! You're prettier in person!" She said, giving a short laugh.

The blonde made a face, and looked around, gaining an audience of sympathy, confusion, and sleepiness. "Um, thanks. Uh, who's your father...? And where the hell did you come from?"

"We've been working on that..." Zatanna whispers. She looks dead on her feet, totally wiped out from not sleeping all the way through the night. "With M'gann in Star City and Martian Manhunter out on Mars, we can't get a mental reading, and everything we ask her she doesn't give a straight answer."

The girl sat back down. It was then that Artemis noticed how artificial she looked. Not barbie per say, more so like someone had obviously been trying to cover up whatever had been initially left of her.

"Jason?" Artemis asked.

He sighed and slumped forward. "Okay, she wandered into my house, Alfred let her in, some fore-boding shit happened and then we cleaned her up. She had cuts and bruises and broken shit _everywhere. _Alfred gave her a bath, and I gave her some clothes and the only thing we could do was put some make-up on her to cover up how beat up she was. I mean seriously, she looks like she was whipped by the devil himself."

Artemis looked at the girl thoughtfully, who in return smiled. Her grey eyes were dazzling. The only part of the girl that didn't belong to Wally. Aside from the fact that she was female.

"My name is Willow," she whispered, and gave a hand to shake to Artemis.

"Artemis, but apparently, you already knew that."

She smiled, then tilted her head. "I'll cut to the chase, since I know you don't like to fool around. My father is imprisoned in Biyala. Underground, hard to reach, very hard to escape. Maximum security. Since my success, and my escape, I will guess he has only hours to live."

"Listen kid, we're not Heroes to Hire. Try a different town, a different universe." Artemis said, tying one of her shoelaces.

Willow looked pleadingly at Jason, who tried to escape the look. Finally after two minutes of the dead silence, and the never-ending glare he broke the tension. "I-I already agreed to help her. She has nanobots coursing throughout her entire bloodstream, so whether we win or lose, she'll die. Artemis... she told me everything. She's Wally's kid." He slid the folder that Jade had given them earlier to the Archer. "Everything in there."


	5. The Green Monster

**Three Days Later**

The wall in the small confined cube was his best friend. At least in the past five years. It held a lot of his blood, from when Meghan would come in with some new form of punishment and blood would splatter from the inside of his mouth and the entire wall. Or sweat, when a button was pushed and glass and metal mixture was suddenly brought up from under and heated intensely. He guessed his hand nor feet would ever look quite the same- but who cared? As long as Willow was successful….

"Daddy!" Her screams. He knew them far too well. They were still childish, no hint of ever growing up, thrusted into becoming something she wasn't, and definitely wasn't ready for.

He rolled his eyes. Another trick and a lame one at that. He had taught and molded what was left of Willow's clone mind into the emotions he knew she could bear with. His tales, the ones of her mother, of his best friend, of his teammates, even including the green monster who had taken him away from them had helped him speed along who she was. Her nature as calm, collected, as her mother was in battle, something he guessed they gave her for a specific reason. However, she was enormously paranoid, which was taken from neither than them- something you learn from being in a cell for your whole life he guessed. Obviously, from their other failed attempts they had simply trying to clone just him, but it had ultimately backfired. His guess was the combination of the power and the fact that his emotions were completely denied, buried and they had tried to bring that out. Eventually though, they got smart and added a second DNA, a mother.

The opening of the door brought him back to life, but not because he wanted to. The girl's thin stature was the same, but slightly healthier since she had left… what, three days ago now? She knew the time limit, as Meghan had told her two days previously. Her lips turned upward in a perfect smile. Thin, cute, young, everything was as Willow should be.

"You're very bad at this," He whispered. He realized he'd probably be punished for this later, as she was rather creative, but he couldn't help it. She may have been the young girl's therapist- but that was another thing that he had taught the young girl, to show a different persona, someone you aren't.

A smug look over took the short girl, and she sighed impatiently and held up her hands. A new look over came her. Taller, healthier, blonde, tan skin, but the same grey eyes. "Honestly Wally, why must you look at everything so bad?"

"You have no right to wear her face!" He spat.

She laughed, which was weird in the Archer's body. Really odd. "Time's almost up, Death's calling for you. Tick tock, tick tock," she said impatiently. She had been waiting for day one for this, and he knew it. Her betrayal to the team, her fake acts and leaving, everything just so they wouldn't find out who she really was. A want to make sure they never knew who she really was, she had gone past pulling a hood over their eyes, and she wanted to kill the people who may present a problem later. So why keep him around so long? His only guess was that there was someone up higher, pulling the strings and she had to satisfy those needs before attending to her own.

"Don't worry, she'll supply." He said. No torture, not yet anyways.

The blonde adjusted her hand on her hip, causing him to look away. "Like Rob would listen to her, he's more paranoid then her. Besides he's way too old to be listening to fairy tales like you being alive."

He moved his head so she was staring straight at him. "I know. Inside info that the Batman took on a new sidekick though. Probably around her age…?" He guessed with a small smile on his lips. "I may not have taught her everything, but enough to seduce a boy going through puberty.

She snarled, like actually snarled, and bent forward, a bright green complexion coming over her, the hair retreating back into uniform and turning a brown-red. It may not be who she truly was, but it was better than wearing his girlfriend's (would they still count as being together after five years?) face.

"You're clinging to nothing. She'll fail, just like all of her other brothers and sisters." She said, turning away.

He laughed, which sounded rusty since he was often hit in the throat for a prime blood source. "I thought you took care of the instability when you incorporated Artemis's DNA."

"But Artemis is paranoid. You haven't seen her; don't know how she acts now. She's jumpy, and she won't believe that some random girl is yours and hers. So what will I have to take care of? A teenage boy with a silly costume and a girl who doesn't think before she acts."

"You're stereotyping, give them at least a little bit credit. Seriously, a boy trained under Batman and a girl who is the living offspring of me and Artemis. I think they'd make one hell of a dynamic duo."

"Maybe, maybe not," Meghan said, waving away the annoyance. She let the door slide shut behind her, and on the outside she pressed a small button which jetted out a stream of hot water filled with cleansing soap. "We will see at midnight, won't we?"

Soaked, hair dripping red into his eyes, clothes sticking to him, and the overpowering smell of strawberries made him smile. Not only was Meghan expecting for Artemis to make an appearance, but she was getting him ready to see her too.

* * *

"It's a tradeoff."

"I don't like it. Still." Jason objected, now in his Robin uniform, a signature 'R' on his heart, and a mask over his eyes. He was flying a hijacked plane (from Batman, which I guess wasn't really stealing) from America to Bilaya. He was currently arguing with Artemis through the mike.

She sighed impatiently. "Listen kid, offered it. She wants to do it. I say go ahead and let her."

"But she's a clone, a fake! Of course she feels that way, it was programmed into her brain!" he said. He couldn't believe he was being defensive of the psycho.

"Just make the trade. Wally for Willow. She's survived two years in captivity and when the time comes, we can just break her out."

"Sure, cause it's just that simple." He said, and then turned off his mike.


	6. Weeping Willow

The job was simple, right? So how come he didn't want to do it? He refused the fact that he had grown fond of the psycho and figured it was probably just because it was so inhumane. But it was her decision, so why was he so against it?

"Landing half a mile from designation," He said into the mike, flipping it back on.

Artemis was heard briefly before the static took over. Obviously, there was bad reception in Bialya, so he took it as his chance to flip the mike off again. He turned to the side, where Willow was sitting calmly, eyes closed, breathing lightly. Alfred had fixed her white dress, however had to lengthen the arms and bottom so it covered better, and even through in a pair of leggings that Jason had made him buy.

Her grey eyes opened suddenly, and she turned to Jason. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." He said. She nodded curtly, and then closed her eyes again. He didn't understand how she felt, and never could. She was giving up everything- and he did mean everything- so she break her father out of imprisonment and her mother could be happy.

Oh, did he forget to mention that Artemis was her mother?

Of course though, Willow had begged him to take that part out of the file before Artemis or anybody else could read in-depth about that. She claimed she was afraid that if Artemis knew that, then she would be unwilling to allow the girl to make this sacrifice.

And now, despite everything, Jason was upset for allowing Willow to con him into taking that part out.

Just before they landed on the sand-caked wasteland, Willow took off her seatbelt, got up and stretched, able to not jolt forward when the stolen plane landed. Unlatching his own seatbelt, Jason got up, and quickly opened the hatch, and jumped down onto the desert.

Willow followed in suite and he caught her before she could do any damage to herself or her clothes. After an awkward moment- _his hands were on her waist- _he sat her down in the hot sand. She tugged the dress down, and he pretended not to notice.

"Do you know the exact location? The entrance and everything?" He asked her sheepishly. Stupid mission.

She nodded. "Meghan should be expecting us, so the entrance should already be up, but if it's not, then there is a back door.

"Wait, Meghan as in-"

"I do not know how you would describe to her, but I refer to her as a monster. Now if you would like to finish chit-chatting…."

He rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward. "Yeah, uh, sure."

The boiling sand underneath his feet quickly scalded when it found its way into his boots and gloves. While Willow barely complained, even though she didn't even have shoes, he could see her face contract into pain whenever she walked.

Finally, after several minutes of watching this, he grabbed her hand, and grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up so that she was in his arms. Even though she barely tipped the scale at eighty pounds dripping wet, it didn't take long to get exhausted in the heat.

She hid her face against his shoulder, and though he pretended not to not know what she was doing, it was hard to ignore the slow drips of wetness along his shoulder blade.

"Are you crying?"

"_N-no."_

"Liar. It's okay to cry. I know that because you share the same emotions with your mother, you think that's wrong, but it's not." He said, as soothingly as possible. The sudden realization hit him- since when was he Mr. Therapist?

"I'm just upset."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, which didn't help his case in the therapist department, but hey, he'd spend the past three days watching her sleep and eat and plan, he could at least help her with whatever she was going through. Even if she was going into imprisonment in an hour or so.

The deep breath she took told otherwise, when she began talking. "I guess I'm just upset that I'm not going to get to see Mom or Daddy or Autie or Uncle or Kiwi or…" she dropped off. "_You." _

"Don't worry, no matter what you think you're going to do, not matter what you and Artemis agreed on, I promise you are coming home with the rest of us. No worries."

She only nodded against his shoulder, and the sudden blast in his ear reminded that he wasn't on a day-job, but an actual serious mission.

"Jason, send me your coordinates, Me, Nightwing, Cheshire and Zatanna will meet up with you there. Stay put." Artemis said in his ear through the radio thingy.

"Where's Kiwi?" he asked.

"With Roy, same with Lian."

He sighed. "And that's a smart idea…?"

"It's as good as it's going to get," Cheshire reminded him.

* * *

Dressed in new clothes that he had never seen before- a red long sleeve, blue jeans, and worn-in black shoes- Wally stood outside of his cage for the first time in five years. He stretched his arms and legs, which gained a look from Meghan.

"Oh, so now you care."

She rolled her eyes, and stalked into the back room, then slammed the door shut. A second later she reappeared, in her hand a small device. Shutting an eye and wincing, Wally stepped backwards, but Meghan did little to hurt him.

She waved the small device, a black cylinder with a circular button on top that was bright red. "Your little girl doesn't do what she says, tries to pull some tricks…" she held up the device and rested her thumb gently on the top of the button. "I push this and her entire body is eaten from the inside out."

"Thanks for the imagery," Wally mumbled, then hit the toe of his shoe against the chic floor. "So are you going to hide yourself like you usually do, and continue to be a coward or are you going to let them face you as you actually are?"

She frowned, but let her body creep into a sickly green shade.

"Not what I meant M'gann." Wally said with a disgusted look on his face. "We both know why you choose me to be part of your little project, so why don't you let our friends in on the secret?"

_A.N. So… um… Anybody else liking the WillowXJason, or do you all hate it and want to kill me cause you hate Cannon Characters with OCs? '_

_Anyways, you have a choice. Three choices, in fact, and if you choose to make a decision about this, depending on majority, depends if there is a sequel. _

_-Willow can die, horribly, bloodily, and very, very, sadly_

_-Willow lives, happily, living with Artemis and Wally, and attending school with Jason_

_-Willow stays with Meghan in Biyala, as according to the plan, and then eventually is rescued (possibly) _

_So, you guys can decide, and if you read this story and don't wanna review, feel free to PM me. If no one wants to decide, I throw them all in a hat and choose. _


	7. Crimson Liquid

Wally was led by Meghan down a rather well lit hallway, so bright and white that everything seemed to just reflect off one thing to the next. Like being in the House of Mirrors game when you were a little kid. "So, you're not going to change?" He asked.

"No reason that I can see to."

"Meghan, honestly, none of us would have not liked you if you had just told us what was going on. We're not shallow and prissy little rich girls, we were your friends, and we would not have cared whether or not you were green or white."

She smacked him across the face, her arm and fingers trembling, two thin tears rolling down her face. "I. Am. Not. White."

"You can't change who you are," He said, soothingly, getting back up, ignoring the stinging in the side of his face. She hit hard. "But you can change the way you act."

Meghan looked down, her entire body shaking. "You wouldn't understand. I've always been the laugh, always the one ridiculed. Even if you were my best friend, you didn't accept me the way you had before, you were distant."

"When I saw you transform that one time, I also saw you talking via communicator to Queen Bee. Wonder why I was distant?" He asked.

Meghan clutched her head, and closed her eyes. "Queen Bee offered to me that she kept my secret safe as long as did what I was told- no questions. When you found out about… me… I asked her to let me wipe your mind. She wouldn't agree, but said I was allowed to… exterminate you… when the time came, if I could first get you to Biyala for testing. This required Klarion's help…."

"I know, I know, you brain blasted me, made it look like Klarion dealt some damage that would knock me out, then you and Klarion created an image, as you would say, of me that was left to die. Let me guess- destroying the entire teams trust in one another, and also leaving a prime opportunity for you to leave and have the chance to 'exterminate' me."

Meghan sighed heavily. "Wally-"

"Save it." He mumbled, and walked ahead of her. "I can't believe you would actually let something like this go on, especially let so many children die at your hands."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it before she started speaking again. "That wasn't part of the plan. Queen Bee told me that they had a different reason to keep you besides killing. You just happened to be the first one to go through it. All of them that died, it wasn't supposed to be. Even little Willow, with Artemis's DNA, was slated to die eventually; she just decided to go over that bump in the road."

Wally frowned. The rest of the walk was in silence, but when they finally got to the crystal door that would slide open at the touch of a button, Meghan spoke up. "I'm sorry, Wally. And to Artemis and everybody. But, I can't let this go on anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Meghan didn't answer, simply pressed the button, and the door zoomed out of the way until they stepped into the next room, and then neatly closed itself.

Standing in the room, was Willow, red hair in a long messy ponytail that fell past her shoulder blades, Robin, four inches taller than the red-head, hands hung loosely at the side, though his thumb cocked slightly upward, ready to throw a robarang at any time.

Behind them was a man, dressed in black, with a utility belt on, a blue bird on it, whom Wally assumed to be his best friend. Next to him was Zatanna, curvier, slightly taller, and mature, a look of worry in her eyes. After that came Cheshire, who looked little different, still wearing green and her creepy cat mask.

Wally laid eyes on the person next to Cheshire though. Dressed in variation of light and dark green, long blonde hair out of its ponytail, combat boots and her grey eyes sparkling with mistrust. She had her bow in one hand, and the quiver looped around her back.

"Daddy!" Willow said happily, but her feet stayed planted where she was next to Robin. Probably thought that Meghan had laced it with bombs so that her swift movement would trigger it and blow her sky high.

"Hey sweetie," He said back, walking forward slightly. Meghan followed him, at a safe distance. Willow tentatively took a step forward, and was followed by Robin.

Out of nowhere, Meghan stopped them. "This isn't fair. Why should you get an army and it just be me?" She asked, and then snapped her fingers so half a dozen traps in the floor behind them opened up, revealing slick holes in the ground. Within a second, plates rose, each one being a man with a simple white jumpsuit and different variations of guns, daggers and swords in their hands.

Upon impulse, defending himself, sort of, Robin threw two disks from his belt that landed in the hard metal of the floor. After a second, with a surprised look from Meghan, they exploded, sending five of them back into the wall.

"Jason, I told you-" Willow pleaded, but was cut off by Jason shoving her back when a man brought his gun to eye level and shot four times, each missing because of Jason leading Willow intricately around the small room.

"What now?" He asked as she turned red in embarrassment.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled, slamming into the tall redhead, ignoring the some-what love scene of Jason and Willow. She shot an arrow that sent out a sonic blast around the room, and two of the white jumpsuit men rolled over in pain, clutching their ears and injuries.

He smiled. "Good to see you too, babe. But, could you please get off me?" He asked, she relocated her legs and slid off him and stood up.

"Sorry," she said, and then held out a hand to help him up, "But you've been dead for five years."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded towards Jason and Willow fighting together. "When did that happen? She left like, what, three days ago?"

Artemis rolled her eyes good-natured that led Wally to suspect that she would tell him later.

"Alright Willow, we're ready to go," Artemis said. Willow nodded, and swept by Meghan, who had been standing there, slightly appalled by what was going on and took the small device with the red button and tossed it in the air to catch it easily.

"See ya," The girl said, and then stuck out her tongue.

With a flash, Meghan grabbed a discarded gun beside her, and held it up. With a loud bang noise, she threw it aside and stalked out. "See ya." She whispered back, as the door closed behind her.

Willow, holding her chest, tears at her eyes, let out a slight moan noise, before she sank to her knees. Thick, crimson liquid flowed down her front, staining her white clothes.


	8. You Won't Die

Despite Wally's speed factor, Jason got to Willow's side first. He took in account how bad the damage was, while tilting her back into his arms. She had shut her eyes, which gave him the clue that she hadn't died instantaneously- if she had died at all. The first thing he did was cut open the material of her dress.

And that's when Wally arrived.

"It's not what it looks like," Jason said, suddenly abandoning the job. After a second though, he continued. And the more he cut away, the worse it looked though. The bullet had been shot right through her heart, so her left breast was bleeding heavily with trying to circulate and keep the girl's heart alive. Her shoulder was bruised, slowly bleeding away on the inside, and her stomach had been ripped open with the bullet exiting her body.

"It's called a ricochet bullet. It's designed to bounce around in the body and hurt as much within as possible. We should be lucky it exited as soon as it did." Wally said, taking in his daughter's bloodied body. He ripped Jason's cape of, and slowly shredded it.

When he was finished, he applied two around her stomach and tied them tightly in a knot on her hip, and then applied a third, fourth, and fifth around her chest. Lastly he tied her arm into a makeshift sling so that she wouldn't do anymore damage to her shoulder blade.

"Jason," Wally started, shifting his green eyes to the teen. "We need to get her back to whatever you came on and get her into immediate surgery. If her heart keeps trying to extra-circulate as much as it is right now, she'll bleed out in hour."

Jason paled, and then slowly lifted Willow into his arms. She let out a small noise and rolled her head against him. "Alright, is she riding with me or-"

"We don't have time for that," Cheshire said, now joining them. "We'll all ride together, one of the planes are going to have to be abandoned. Unless you want Willow to die…."

_She's just a clone, let her die. Get out, report to the Bats and get this place off the map. _Jason felt immediately embarrassed by the thought, and nodded. "Alright, but I can't carry her in the heat."

Nightwing opened his arms, and slowly withdrew the girl from Jason.

When they got back to the plane, Cheshire got right to work with starting it up. Flipping things on and off, she only looked back once to make sure everyone was situated and to say: "Jason, hook her up to a healing unit. It might not do much, but it'll keep her from dying on the way back."

Jason did as he was told, even though he hated taking orders from adults. When he sat down in his seat, he listened to the quiet banter between everyone. Wally and Artemis, finally reunited, happily chatting about dogs or something, and holding hands loosely (even though it was not exactly the appropriate time for that) and Zatanna talking to Cheshire about Kiwi. The only person not talking was Nightwing, and when he did, it was surprisingly to the teen.

"It's going to be alright," he said. Out of all the things that the elder could have said, that was the least helpful.

"How do you know that? Ever have a bullet through your heart?" Jason asked in return.

The elder chuckled. "No. We've got the best league of doctors, and we're going to get her there in time. If worse comes to worse, she might not be able to run at top speed."

"I wouldn't count out the dying part just yet though," Jason said as they landed. He unbuckled and got up. Nobody wasted time stretching, and Wally immediately got Willow into his arms.

"I'll run ahead. Don't give me that look, I'm faster now, I swear." He said, and then before anybody could argue raced off.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward awkwardly. "I'm sorry guys; this just doesn't seem like something I should do. I'll leave it to family. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Nightwing bid goodbye to Jason and Artemis, then left too. It took a minute for Jason to realize that Cheshire had already left.

He and Artemis began making their way down the gravel road. "I should've just done what she told me to do, and then we wouldn't be in this mess…" Jason said solemnly.

Artemis patted his shoulder gently, "It wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been for you, Willow would probably be being tortured right now. Probably to death. This way, she has an ounce of hope."

Jason continued to look at his feet. "I dunno, I feel so… I dunno. When I first met her, I was so convinced I hated her, and then out of nowhere I just felt really protective of her."

Artemis sighed, but looked away. "You're so like Wally."

"Speaking of Wally-" Jason started as they held out their hands for a taxi. "When I took Willow to Zatanna's the first time she convinced me to take out some of the information on her in the folder. Apparently, Wally's DNA didn't settle well with the other clones they made, so they got smart and added a second."

A taxi suddenly stopped, and Artemis opened the door, let Jason crawl in first before sitting down and closing the bright yellow door. She threw a ten at the guy.

Jason continued, unfazed by the cab drivers looks at him like he was going to morph into an alien and tell him he was from Neptune. "So, they stole each of the original teams DNA samples in the cave. This was obviously done by Meghan before she left. Each of the DNAs was tested. I'm not sure what exactly happened to the rest, Willow never went in depth, but she was the finalist. And her second DNA was yours." He explained.

"How come she didn't tell me?"

"She wanted you to be happy."

**X**

When they arrived at the hospital, Wally was pacing a door that said: "EMERGENCY SURGERIES" and underneath it was a small note. _DO NOT OPEN._

They ran up to him just as the light overhead went off and a doctor emerged, bloody scalpel still in hand. "She's stabilizing fine, but we cannot be sure it's going to stick. If you want, you may go in and talk to her."

Jason followed behind Artemis and Wally, who opened led them down a hallway to a clean room with fresh linen white sheets. Willow smiled when her mother and father entered the room.

He wondered vaguely if this is how Artemis felt all those years ago when she had watched Wally die.

"Hi sweetie, how you feeling?" Wally asked, taking her fragile hand.

Her reply was simple. "Yucky."

"I promise you can come home soon, you can stay with us," Artemis said soothingly. Willow beamed.

Willow let out a long sigh. "If I don't make it, promise me you'll get married. With lots of flowers. And name your first child that's a girl after me."

"Of course," Artemis said.

And then they were leaving the room, leaving Jason. Willow's grey eyes looked at him curiously. He shot right in. "I know I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I just… you… I don't want you to die…." He whispered.

Willow waved her hand, and he numbly walked over to the side of her bed. She lifted her hand up to his cheek. "You're not stupid."

"You're not going to die." He said firmly.

Her hand fell, and her eyes closed. "Never."

"I'll never leave you."

The monitor next to her suddenly screeched, and Jason's eyes brimmed with tears. He backed out, allowing him to be replaced with five doctors, attaching tubes and needles and clear liquids to her body.

He went back out to the waiting room. Artemis was sitting their quietly, not tearing her eyes off the door, and Wally was quietly bouncing his foot up and down, hiding his sadness by doing a crossword.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor emerged again. His face held a brilliant smile, and for a second Jason was led to believe he was sadistic.

"She'll live. She's sleeping now though."

_A.N. Only one more chapter left and then the epilogue! SO…_

_DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL? I won't do one if nobody is going to read it or if majority votes no, but feel free to clue me in if you really want one._

_I accept PMs saying so and reviews!_


	9. Three Rules

"How are you holding up?"

Willow's eyes shifted from a point in space, which was giving her horrid flashbacks of chocking, screaming, crying and bleeding, and over to the well dressed young man who was talking to her. "I'm fine, Jason."

Her eyes went back to watching the roses that hung heavily around them. Her feet tucked neatly under a wooden swing outside, her long hair done in a long ponytail and decorated with thin daisies. Zatanna's magic kept them from falling out. Her dress was rich cream colored, and her hurt body was dusted over with a hint of color to hide the fact that she was hurt merely a few weeks before the ceremony.

She stayed through the ceremony, let cameras flash vividly around her as she hugged her mother around the waist, and in the end, ended up back in the garden, watching the world around her with a dead expression.

To her, she was dead. Supposed to be, should be, would have been. If it hadn't been for _him. _If he had just left her alone, she could be peaceful, dead, silenced and wouldn't have to worry about such inconvenient things that troubled the world.

Why should she care if Kiwi vomited all over himself thirty minutes after eating? Why worry when her mother freaked out about some tiny pink sign on a thin plastic tube? Who cared if Jason hinted over and over again about dancing? What was the point? She was supposed to be dead.

"You don't look okay," Jason said, sliding down on the seat next to her.

She looked the other way, away from him. "I thought you were supposed to be a prick? Didn't you want me dead? Oh god I'm a little pale-" she burst into tears out of nowhere. The word prick came from Uncle, who had called Kiwi that when he had gotten sick all over the living room rug. She was acting like someone so different then who she was. Was she feeling the effects of having her mother's DNA now that she was free? She thought she liked Jason, and here she was, calling him a prick!

"Nice to know that's what you think of me." He said, gently rocking the wooden swing back and forth. "I feel like our positions have been switched," he admitted.

She could feel herself- the real self- reemerging. "Wait, what? Are you saying I was the prick four weeks ago?"

He laughed. "No, but you were just so determined to get my attention, always seeking it and I wouldn't hear you out. And then you like... die... and then-" he took a deep breath "-Now I'm trying to get your attention and you always turn a deaf ear."

"No I don't!" she said indignantly.

"Sure, kid yourself," he said, a thin smile playing on his lips.

She stood up, and he followed, smoothing his fitted jacket and then leaning over to press out the creases of her dress. When his hands laid on her hips, he smiled at her. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance."

He smirked. "I'll lead, besides you're the girl."

She hung back. "I want to stay outside it... calms me."

"Then outside we shall stay," he said, clasping one of her hands in his. Her hands were bony and frail, and when she leaned against them while they dance, he could feel her entire body was just almost all bones, thin, tiny and extremely breakable.

No wonder they choose for her to live.

They moved back and forth for several minutes in silence. Willow's shoes made the occasional clack noise, but besides that, the only sound was there breath and Jason's heart, that Willow could hear, her ears pressed against his chest as they moved with each other.

"So, you feeling any better since... you know..."

She frowned. "Not really... my heart hurts a lot."

They did a quick turn. "You know, I heard getting lots of love would help heal it."

"I know. Mom and Dad have been giving me a lot of attention. I think they love me more than they love each other."

Jason nodded. "Parents usually do that to kids."

"Does Batman pay a lot of attention to you?" Willow asked with general concern.

He shrugged. "I guess... ideally he would seem perfect, except it's real awkward. I think he wishes Grayson were back rather than me around."

"So you don't get enough love? How come your heart doesn't hurt?"

"It does, a lot. But I wasn't shot through it."

"You're being confusing."

"My specialty."

Willow stretched her thin arms around Jason's torso so they were hugging and dancing. She pressed her ear firmly against Jason's chest. "Your heart doesn't sound like mine."

"Not supposed to. It's... emotionally hurt. I guess."

"Heart's have emotions?"

"No."

"I'm still confused."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's a secret."

"_Oh, _tell me." She said excitedly.

Just then, Wally opened the door and raised an eyebrow to his daughter and Jason. He jabbed a thumb towards the inside. "Willow, your mother wants some solo pics with you before everyone goes home."

Jason sighed, because he knew what happened next. "I swear-"

Wally waved him down. "I don't care. I just have three rules."

"Three rules are easy." Jason said, suddenly elated.

Wally smacked him. "Firstly, be good to her. No tears every other day, or be mean to her. Don't neglect. Secondly, No... ugh... whatever you teenagers do these days for dancing. Grinding? Disturbing. And don't make out a school either, that's like, four times disturbing."

"I don't even know what your talking about sir," Jason said, waiting for the next rule.

"Lastly, if you happen to die, go missing, loose your memory, I. DON'T. CARE. I will make her move on, I don't care what the hell your spirit thinks of her or me."


End file.
